


tomorrow tonight

by orphan_account



Category: otfa
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Anniversary, M/M, Soulmate AU, i love julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au: the first words your soulmate says are tattooed on your skinwritten from third person limited !! occasionally provides insight into the thoughts of others <3
Relationships: julian/remi, levi/woni, mika/yeonjun, romi/aerin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 2





	tomorrow tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julian !! my boyfriend !!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julian+%21%21+my+boyfriend+%21%21).



> if you're julian hi i love you and happy anniversary baby!!! i hope u like this and it isn't too cheesy or wtv
> 
> if you're otfa, this isn't nsfw, its fluff, mostly crackhead-ness, i should've made it more cute than funny, ANYWAY, ya we do couple stuff try not to gag thanks luv xx

remi walked into the cafe, spotting romi at one of the tables. he sat down next to his friend, placing his bag beside him.

"study time!" romi said, excitedly. he already had his music notebook out and was working on composing a piece of music for his theory class.

remi groaned, rolling his eyes at the other. "easy for you to be happy. you just make a tune and you're done."

romi thought about defending the difficulty of his music, but decided to change the subject instead. "is levi arriving soon?"

remi snorted before replying. "yeah. the tv is being shipped in a couple minutes." he began to crack up at his own joke, taking a minute to regain his composure. both romi and remi were laughing when they heard a deep voice from the entrance of the cafe.

"oi, peasants, stop laughing." levi called to them. romi and remi began to crack up from levi's choice of words and soon levi joined them.

when the three of them caught their breath, levi was the first to speak up. "so, how come you didn't invite julian? you two are best friends, right?"

romi looked at remi while the latter contemplated what to say. "i mean, you two don't know him well. i didn't want to make things awkward, ya know?"

however, levi didn't trust a word of what he said. "what you mean is, you're still too much of a coward to meet him in person and you didn't want us to third wheel. it's oka-"

"there's two of us, how would we third wheel? it would be more like the back pair of wheels." romi said, cutting him off.

"you're half a wheel and i'm the other half."

"so we're a unicycle."

"no, romi, we're a third wheel. julian and remi are the front wheels."

"so right now, we're a bicycle."

remi rubbed his temples, letting out an exasperated sigh at the two. "didn't we come here to study?" at that moment, remi's phone went off, silencing the trio. he quickly took out his phone, smiling involuntarily at the message he saw as he began to type out a quick reply.

levi and romi shared a glance with each other, knowing exactly who he was texting. the older said to the other, "he's so whipped."

romi nodded in agreement. "i don't see why they can't just get together."

remi heard them talking and looked up from his phone. "are you talking about me and julian? we're just friends. i don't know why you guys have this crazy idea that we like each other." however, he knew deep down that there was some truth to levi's words.

levi rolled his eyes over-dramatically. "he acts like he's in love with you while you act like you hate him but you really don't because you never shut up about him. and if the way you smile at his texts is any indicator," he said, trailing off at the end.

"that's just the dynamic we have. he thinks it's funny to flirt with me and i'm strictly heterosexual. plus, i talk about all my friends to you guys. and i do not smile at my phone."

"oi, remi, if you call yourself a het one more time i'm going to slap you so hard. what did he even text you anyway?"

"oh, he just said 'how was your day, baby?'"

levi sighed at romi, signalling him to continue the conversation with remi. "you smiled that wide because of just that?" romi asked.

"i didn't smile."

"it was so wide i thought your face was trying to be a contortionist."

"can we get back to studying?"

romi and levi sighed, knowing they had the same conversation with remi every day and it never got anywhere.

the trio began to work on assignments while making jokes and laughing, not actually getting much work done. after a couple hours, they decided to head home as it was getting late.

"i promised woni i'd have dinner with her tonight so i have to leave anyway," levi said. he looked at the tattoo on his arm, smiling softly at it.

"oh, i almost forgot. i promised aerin he could sleep in his cage tonight. i should probably get home too." romi replied.

remi and levi began to laugh at his joke. meanwhile, remi found himself looking down at his tattoo, wondering when he'd meet his soulmate. he wouldn't admit it, but he really liked julian. he also knew that julian couldn't be his soulmate since their tattoos didn't match up. it hurt him each time he talked to the boy, knowing they would never be "the one" for each other. besides, it wasn't like julian felt the same.

deep in his thoughts, remi let out a sigh and levi stopped laughing, realizing remi was spacing out. "hey bae, you okay?" levi asked, voice laced with concern.

remi quickly snapped out of his thoughts, nodding at the older. "yeah, i was just thinking. you two both have your soulmates. i don't know when i'll find mine."

romi gave him a reassuring smile. "cheer up, remi. i'm sure the wait will be worth it!"

"ya, and fuck soulmates anyway! you and julian might as well be married," levi added.

remi felt his cheeks grow a bit red and he hit levi on the arm playfully. "ya, shut up! i told you we're just friends."

levi and romi continued to tease him as they walked to the intersection where they parted ways.

that night, remi stayed up talking to julian, as he usually did. the latter kept telling him to sleep but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. he knew one day that julian would find his soulmate and he wouldn't be able to love him the way he did then. so he tried to appreciate the moments he had, even if everything julian said was completely platonic.

he was about to tell julian goodnight, realizing it was almost 3am, when julian's text caught him off guard.

**_hey, do you want to come with me to see a movie on friday? i wanted to do something and it would be kind of boring to go alone. you don't have to though_ **

remi stared at his phone with wide eyes, finally letting out his breath after reading it. his thoughts started to go crazy.

_is he asking me out? is this a date? it can't be a date. am i finally going to meet with him? what if he's tricking me? what if he really does like me? what if-_

his thoughts were cut off when julian texted him again.

**_remi?_ **

he realized that he left julian's message on seen while his brain was getting crazy ideas.

**_i'm sorry, that was probably too bold. we don't have to meet up if you're not comfortable with that_ **

remi started typing out a reply, not wanting to give julian the wrong idea.

**_no!! i'd love to go!!!_ **

**_i mean, i wanted to see a movie too and i'm totally fine with meeting up because i meet up with my friends all the time and i'm not saying that we're not friends because we haven't met up yet i just mean we should meet up because we're friends and i'm going to shut up now_ **

**_you're so cute_ **

**_is friday at 7 okay??_ **

**_perfect <3_ **

remi put down his phone, heart beating incredibly fast. he had no idea how he was going to survive being next to julian for two hours. he decided to wish julian a good night after that and he went to bed, alone with his thoughts.

when he woke up, it was 8am and he had to get to his classes. romi, levi, woni, and aerin all went to ucla, along with many of their other friends. julian lived near them but he was taking a gap year before college so he generally slept in. remi texted him a good morning for when he woke up and then got ready for school.

on his way to school, he met romi and levi at the intersection and they walked to college together. it was thursday morning, meaning the next day he would see julian. the thought hadn't left his mind since the night before.

romi noticed his anxiousness and placed a hand on remi's shoulder. "what has you so antsy, bae?"

"julian asked to see a movie with me tomorrow," he blurted out.

levi shouted loudly at remi. "HA! i told you he liked you."

"wait so it is a date?"

romi shook his head. "no remi, tv is a hopeless romantic. it means he wants to see you. depending on how he acts is how you should interpret it. but it's probably a date."

"why would he ask me on a date? i'm not his soulmate." he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo:

**Are you okay?**

he hated his tattoo so much. so many people had asked him this question on their first encounter. he tripped once and a guy asked if he was okay. remi chased after him, showing his tattoo and asking if he was his soulmate. the guy looked at him with pity and showed him his tattoo, apologizing. after that, remi stopped asking people.

levi sighed, trying to figure out what to say to make remi feel better. "soulmates are overrated. i met woni when i bumped into her on campus and she told me, 'lol cooper.' i was so confused. i just stood there. then i realized that was what my tattoo was. but even if she wasn't my soulmate, i'd still find her."

romi rolled his eyes, walking ahead of the other two. "we get it. you love woni."

remi chuckled at romi's clear exasperation with levi. "i feel so bad for my soulmate. his tattoo probably says 'your mom'."

"i mean, at least they won't have what aerin had. my first words to aerin were, 'get back in your cage, dumb mutt.' but he's an idiot so he went, 'oh my god, MY SOULMATE!' it was really stupid."

they finally made it to the campus where they had to part ways. remi majored in medical studies. romi majored in music technology. levi majored in law studies. they said their goodbyes and went to their respective classes.

remi walked into his first class, sitting next to his lab partner, mika. they were taking notes today so there wasn't much work to be done.

"morning, remi," she said to him, noticing he had made it to class. "not to be rude, but you don't look like you slept well. was something bothering you?"

the teacher began to lecture so remi lowered his voice and whispered in response to her, "julian asked me to see a movie with him?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled, attracting the attention of their professor who glared at her.

"i'm sorry, mika. is there something you'd like to share with the class?" he asked.

the whole class turned to her and she glared at the professor. "no, my apologies." she lowered her voice and whispered to remi, "ugh, what a fat bitch." remi chuckled quietly, trying not to disrupt the class. "but, what did you say? yes?"

"of course i said yes. but, what does it mean? is he asking me out on a date? am i overthinking it? he's not my soulmate. there's no way, right? his first words to me weren't, 'are you okay?'"

"maybe the first words have to be spoken. does it count if he texts you? i feel like that's cheating the system. have you two ever called before? on the phone? maybe he asked if you were okay because you were so nervous like you always are."

"i'm not nervous. i just want him to like me. and no, we haven't talked on the phone before."

"wait, rewind. did you just admit you like him?"

"what? no. we're friends. i don't like him."

"why can't either of you just admit it? remi, if you don't accept that you like him then i'm going to scream about yeonjun every time i see you from now on."

"you already do that."

"SHUT UP, REMI!"

the teacher glared at mika again and she muttered another apology. she continued to talk with remi quietly until the bell rang and they had to split up to go to separate classes.

since it was a thursday, remi only had morning classes. after finishing them, he met up with woni, mika, and jiwon, all of whom were in the medical department. the four of them went to get food at subway. kas and romi came from the same class and met up with aerin, an art major, to get chik-fil-a. levi stopped at in-n-out since he was the only one in the law department. after they all had their food, they met up at their usual table in the cafeteria.

levi sat down, yelling a greeting to the rest of them because he never really lowers his voice. "HEY OTFA! so, let's all raise our hands if remi told us about the julian situation."

everyone at the table raise their hands. remi had let it slip to woni and jiwon when walking with them. aerin and kas had found out through text.

"now remi, care to tell me you don't talk about julian that much?"

remi opened his mouth to speak and stopped himself, realizing levi was right. "i can explain," he trailed off.

"so, what are you going wear to the date?" kas asked, ignoring his protests.

"date? it's not a date. why would it be a date? that's absurd, kasper. why would you even suggest that? is it a date? oh my god, what should i wear? what if he wears something casual? what if he wears a suit? what if he thinks i don't care? what if-"

"REMI!" woni yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "just be yourself. for crying out loud, i called levi 'cooper' and he loves me. if you're so worried, why don't you text him?"

"what am i supposed to say? 'not to be a creep, but how are you dressing tomorrow?' i am not saying that."

romi stole his phone out of his back pocket. "oh you don't have to. i'll do it for you."

"ROMI! give me back my phone, right now," he said, lunging at the boy to try and take his phone back. however, he was unsuccessful and romi typed the message and sent it to julian. remi pretended to fake cry, over-dramatizing the situation before he heard a ding and sat up quickly. "did he say something? what did he say? can i have my phone back please?"

romi held remi's phone, reading out the text.

_**i was thinking of wearing smth nice but not like really fancy bc it's just a movie** _

_**were u thinking of wearing smth casual or??** _

remi snatched his phone back, quick to type a reply.

**_no that's okay!! smth nice is perfect! i'll wear smth nice too, okay great can't wait <3_ **

remi screamed internally at himself for typing 'can't wait' and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "does that mean it's a date?"

aerin nodded enthusiastically. "why wouldn't it be a date? he seems to really like you! plus, he said he'll wear something nice! if he meant it as friends, wouldn't he just go casual?"

remi began to think of what julian would wear when he saw him. "oh my god, wait he's gonna wear something nice. he's gonna look good. oh my god, what if he looks like really hot and i can't function around him?"

levi placed a hand on remi's shoulder. "no need to worry! it's not like you can normally function around him!"

the rest of the group began to laugh at levi's comment while remi glared at him, although knowing it was true. he realized that friday was going to be harder than he expected.

* * *

after going through another day of anxiousness, it was friday and the time was five o'clock. remi was freaking out in his room, thinking of what to say while he rummaged through his dresser for cute clothes.

it took him about an hour of trying various combinations before he found something he liked. he paired a navy blue-collar long-sleeve shirt with a nice pair of white pants. realizing he would need them to see the movie, he also grabbed his glasses and put them on.

as he stood in his mirror fixing his hair, his phone went off multiple times and he checked it.

_**im gonna leave at about 630 to get the tickets** _

_**i know u love horror movies so i thought we could watch countdown** _

_**i remember u said u were dying to see it** _

_**there's a showing at 700 so ill get there early and get us popcorn** _

_**is there anything else you want?** _

**_im okay with popcorn and i would love to see that movie ohmygodnfndjd_ **

**_i should be there soon, im just finishing up getting ready <33_ **

_**no rush, you still have like an hour whdjfk take your time <3** _

remi turned off his phone, screaming at himself in the mirror. "oh my god he remembered that i wanted to see that movie. is it a date? it has to be a date. he's so kind. oh my god, i'm going to die."

he slapped his cheek lightly and looked at himself in the mirror. "ok remi, let's practice. hi julian, how are you? no, that's dry. hey partner! nice to see you around these parts of the west! what the fuck remi, you're not a cowboy. sup my bro, ready to gang gang it up? no, you're not a fuckboy either. come here often? of course he does, it's the movie theater. do you have a name or can i call you mine? no, he obviously has a name. why are you using pick up lines, remi? this is going to go so bad."

* * *

remi arrived at the movie theater, walking through the doors with a racing heart. he went to the guy checking the tickets. "a guy named julian has my ticket i think? he should be buying popcorn."

the guy nodded at remi. "yep, he's by the popcorn."

remi walked through, looking around until he spotted a familiar figure by the butter area. his heart began to beat incredibly fast and he had no idea what he was going to say. his mirror practice was only making him more nervous about how bad his introduction was going to go.

he walked toward julian, burying his hands in his pockets out of nervousness. julian turned to him as remi was walking towards him and caught his eye, smiling widely.

remi saw the popcorn in his hands and was reminded of his favorite meme. he began to laugh really hard, his fit of laughter intensified by his nerves.

julian, not knowing why he was laughing, looked at him with concern when he didn't stop for quite a while. "are you okay?" he asked politely.

remi began to recite the meme going through his head and mentally cursed himself right after he said it. "i'm sorry sir. we don't sell ugly popcorn."

julian smiled slightly in realization, but remi was too busy being a bundle of nerves to notice. he placed a hand on remi's shoulder, trying to calm him down. what he didn't know was that this act made remi incredibly flustered and his face grew red. "you're concerning me. i know it's your favorite meme but you're laughing a bit too hard."

"i'm okay," he managed to gasp out in between laughs. it took another minute before he finally regained his composure. "so, what theater are we?"

julian led him to the right theater and they picked a spot to sit at. remi had been too nervous to notice that julian's first words to him were the ones tattooed on his arm.

after they sat down, remi finally noticed what julian had picked out to wear and he let out a gasp, unintentionally staring at the other. julian wore a low-cropped white t-shirt tucked in to his faded blue jeans. a black belt was threaded through the loops in his jeans.

julian looked at remi after hearing him gasp and tilted his head. "what? is there something on my face?"

"you just, you, your outfit is, you look really nice," he said, stumbling over his words.

julian chuckled, feeling relieved that he wasn't too formal or too casual. "you look really nice too. i'm really glad you came," he replied, a slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"i'm really glad you invited me," remi replied, taking a handful of popcorn right after to avoid saying anything stupid.

the movie started after that and julian and remi sat in silence while watching the movie. he noticed julian tense up a bit at the scary parts and he leaned over to ask if he was okay. "are you scared?"

"a little bit," he admitted, grabbing some popcorn. "are you?"

"not really," he answered, leaning his head on julian's shoulder. "just a bit tired." he had a habit of laying on the shoulders of people near him when he felt sleepy so he didn't think about how it affected julian who grew a bit red.

nonetheless, julian placed his arm around remi and while the latter tensed up a bit from nervousness. "relax, baby, we can see the movie again if you need to sleep."

meanwhile, remi stayed a nervous mess until the end of the movie thanks to julian calling him 'baby' and mentioning that they could do this again: a date, that is. at least, remi wanted it to be a date and little did he know, so did julian.

remi hadn't fallen asleep though, and they left the theater when the credits started. the two of them walked close to each other and remi almost reached out to grab his hand but a thought stopped him. when they were outside the theater, remi turned to him, stopping on the sidewalk.

"julian? can i ask what your tattoo says?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"i was wondering if you would figure it out," julian replied with a nervous laugh. he pulled up his sleeve to show remi his arm.

**I'm sorry sir. We don't sell ugly popcorn.**

remi gasped, pulling up his sleeve to show his own tattoo. he realized julian had asked him if he was okay when he was laughing and reciting the popcorn meme.

"when you texted me that one time and told me that was your favorite meme, i think i put it together. i mean, i didn't know anyone else that would say that. i knew it had to be you. i just didn't know how to tell you or if you would feel the same so i tried to flirt with you but all you did was declare yourself heterosexual."

remi's eyes widened, processing what he was saying. "wait a minute. you liked ME? i liked YOU! i thought you were just asking me to hang out with you and that my feelings were one-sided," he admitted.

"you feel the same?" he asked, taking a step towards remi.

remi let out a soft laugh. "of course i feel the same." he cupped one of julian's cheeks and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. julian kissed him back, placing his hands on remi's waist. when they both pulled away for air, remi looked into julian's eyes with nothing but love. "so, now that we've solved that, will you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?"

julian smiled so wide at remi, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "of course i'll be your boyfriend."

needless to say, the rest of otfa heard about everything from remi before that night ended. remi and julian stayed happily together for the rest of their lives and remi eventually asked him to be his husband. the bond between them never broke and they remained soulmates, smiling and laughing with one another all their life.

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary!!! its been 3 months!! i really love you wow <3 thank you for everything and being an amazing boyfriend and wow i love you so so much <333
> 
> if you're otfa and u got this far then congrats i didn't really expect much of u


End file.
